PS141
/ |title_ja=VS ベロリンガ |title_ro=VS Beroringa |image=PS141.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=11 |number=141 |location=Near Olivine City Outside the Ecruteak Gym |prev_round=Do-Si-Do with Dodrio |next_round=Really Remoraid }} or (Japanese: VS ベロリンガ VS ) is the 141st round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot gasps at a sketch of her own face on 's notebook, and asks Yellow about her own identity. Yellow is still too thrilled at having met Crystal, that she ignores the question and beckons Pika and Chuchu to follow her. Crystal's own team start to follow Yellow as well. Crystal, sensing danger ahead, tries to warn Yellow but it is too late - four long tongues stretch out to wrap around Yellow and Megaree. Four emerge, hoisting Yellow and Megaree up in the air. Crystal comes to the conclusion that Megaree's Pokémon-attracting scent isn't under control. She then finds out that Yellow is asleep, unaware of the danger she is under. Yellow wakes up and pats Megaree on the head, but then notices the Lickitung hoisting her up. After initially freaking out, she gets her fishing rod out with Ratty's Poké Ball on the end of the line. Crystal gasps in amazement as Ratty makes the fishing line wrap around the feet of the Lickitung, causing them to stumble and throw Yellow and Megaree towards the sea. Crystal cries out but fortunately, Kitty pops out to save its Trainer, as well as Megaree. Yellow thus decides that the two of them should travel by air for now. Crystal agrees by retrieving her Pokémon except Natee, and the two start flying out towards Route 40. Pika and Chuchu follow by ing. During the flight, Yellow inquires about Crystal's capture progress. When Crystal mentions , Yellow states that she has also encountered it, much to Crystal's surprise. Meanwhile, Morty arrives back at his Gym in Ecruteak City. Something then shoots out from the nearby tree to pin his wrist to the Gym door. Morty sees that it is a . He then hears a voice speak, and has his trap the person with . The person reveals himself as Lt. Surge, who was merely testing Morty's skills as a Gym Leader. Morty demands to be let go but then sees a 's tail being pointed at his neck. Morty only then notices Lt. Surge's battered state. Lt. Surge proceeds to show Morty the items he found, which includes two Pokédexes, and asks Morty for the whereabouts of the owners of the items. Major events * Lt. Surge goes to Morty for help in finding and . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * Lt. Surge * Morty * Wilton Pokémon * (Pika; 's) * (Ratty; 's) * (Dody; 's) * (Kitty; 's) * (Chuchu; 's) * (Archy; 's) * (Parasee; 's) * (Bonee; 's) * (Monlee; 's) * (Natee; 's) * (Megaree; 's) * ( ) * (Lt. Surge's) * (Morty's) * (Morty's) * ( ; fantasy) * ( ; fantasy) * ( ; fantasy) * (×4) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 141 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS141 fr:Chapitre 141 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA141 zh:PS141